1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to women's clothing and, in particular, to an outfit to be worn by a woman at the time of labor and delivery of an infant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, little attention has been paid to the clothing worn by women while laboring and delivering an infant, to provide comfort, function and dignity. Some prior art examples may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 818,351; 974,981; 4,759,083; 4,964,173; 5,062,159; 5,133,086; 5,913,407; Des. 336,968; and, 6,792,622. Very little attention is paid to gowns specifically designed for use by pregnant women who are in labor and giving birth. Some are too long, cumbersome, open in the back and provide no breast support.